After The Date
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: Boomer's conversation with Brady after his date with Rebecca. Set after chapter 19 of my other story Bra-Kayla A to Z. Read that chapter first to understand please! Boomer/Brady Friendship


**Hi everyone! Here is the one-shot I promised! This is going to be continued off of chapter nineteen of my other story Bra-Kayla A To Z so if you haven't read that chapter it's probably better you read that before this. The chapter is called Round of Applause by Cody Simpson. This is going to be a Boomer/Brady friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Boomer POV**

I was walking back to the castle with Rebecca after our date and I must say the date went amazing! Brady was nice enough to write a song for me to sing for Rebecca and to teach me some vocal warm-ups so I could impress her. Thanks to my brother I now have an amazing girlfriend who will be staying on KinKou now! I really want Brady to be as happy as I am with Rebecca but he seems to be stuck on Mikayla. I know he loves her and I'm pretty sure she likes him too.

"Thank you for the most amazing date ever Boomer! I really loved the song you sang! I'll see you tomorrow?" Rebecca spoke beside me. I was so lost in thought I forgot we were walking back to the castle. "Of course my sweet girlfriend!" I responded cheerfully. _Man I love saying she is my girlfriend!_ She then kissed me on the cheek and walked back to her room as Brady walked in. He then walked over to me. "Congratulations Boom! You got a girlfriend!" He smiled widely but I could still see a little bit of sadness in his eyes. "Don't be upset bro Mikayla will come around one of these days!" I tried to reassure my brother as we walked to our room to get ready for bed.

"Do you really think she will ever have feelings for me or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Brady questioned addressing my previous remark. "I really think she does like you bro, I mean come on, who wouldn't! I've known you all my life so of course I know everything about you and like you told me Mikayla said to you that one time you can be brave, extremely nice, and funny as long as the joke isn't extremely stupid like some of the ones you have said before."

"Hey!" Brady protested. "I'm kidding bro! Anyways only one girl so far has been able to bring out that hopeless romantic side you have before Mikayla and even then Mikayla doesn't seem to notice it. She might notice all this about you but she just night not want to show she likes you."

"And why would she not want to show me she likes me if she does?" Brady interrupted. "Let me finish and I'll tell you why!" I responded a little annoyed by my brother. "Sorry." Brady responded sheepishly. "She might be afraid of rejection, be scared of what everyone else would think, or maybe she still isn't sure if she has a crush on you or if she loves you like you do her." I finished my speech. By now we were both done getting ready for bed and we were sitting down on our respective beds and talking.

"Maybe… Ok enough about my love life how do you think your date with Rebecca went? From what I saw it went really well!" Brady asked cheerfully. He seems to be a little hyper tonight._ I wonder if he ate any of those deserts that were at that restaurant. _"It was amazing bro! Like I said earlier thank you so much for writing that song so I could sing it to Rebecca! She loved the song, the date, and well me! I'm so happy right now I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be able to fall asleep now!" I spoke becoming more excited with every word. I really was extremely happy about my date with Rebecca. Back in Chicago when Brady and I lived there and went to school I would always look at Rebecca and Brady would always tell me she looked at me as well. Of course I never believed him even though he insisted she did. Now that I think about it I think I remember catching her eye once before she turned away and I'm pretty sure she was blushing. Hmm.

"Boom? Hello? Boomer? Are you there?" I suddenly came out of my thoughts to see Brady was standing in front of me, smirking, and waving his hand in my face trying to get my attention. "Sorry bro I got lost in thought about Rebecca. Now I know why it's so hard to get you to pay attention if Mikayla's in the room or if you can see her." I responded back to Brady while grabbing his hand to make him stop waving it I front of my face.

"I do not get distracted!" Brady protested back. "Mm hmm sure you don't. Just like how you don't think Mikayla is pretty with her beautiful eyes and long wavy brown hair that flows in the wind and how she would fit perfectly if you were to put your arms around her…" I trailed off. Brady was sitting on his bed and I could tell he was in La La Land because he had a distant look in his eyes. Since he was distracted I grabbed my pillow and walked over to him before…. _WHACK! THUMP! _Brady fell to the floor after I hit him with the pillow, knocking him out of whatever fantasy he was having. "Oh yeah?" He asked standing up while smirking. He then reached over and grabbed a pillow before yelling, "PILLOW FIGHT!" to which I screamed before we both start hitting each other with pillows.

After attacking each other for probably half an hour we both stopped and fell onto our beds laughing our heads off. "Y-You screamed like a girl when I attacked you!" Brady spoke breathlessly because he was laughing too hard to talk very well. I wasn't much better myself. After finally catching my breath I was able to sit up on my bed. "Are you going to be able to fall asleep now?" I questioned my brother who was finally able to compose himself and sit up as well even though he was grinning and trying hard not to laugh. "Nope!" He answered, still cheerful."

"Me either. That was fun though. We should try to get some sleep though because I have a big day planned for Rebecca and me. Good night Brady." I turned off the light.

"Good night Boom!"

* * *

**Done! This is different than what I usually do since it was more of a Boomer/Brady friendship since they are brothers after all. I hope you guys liked it and thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
